Shinigami Yagami Raito
by Tiro
Summary: The moment Yagami Raito killed his first victim with the Death Note, he died. Only problem; he never noticed that. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Shinigami Yagami Raito**

**Summary**: The moment Yagami Raito killed his first victim with the Death Note, he died. Only problem; he never noticed that.

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: Totally different story. Raito out of character, Ryuuku different, many things different.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Death Note. If I had owned Death Note, L would never have died, and neither would Raito.

-

**Chapter One**

Boredom was something Yagami Raito had learned to deal with, no matter how much he hated it. He had to deal with it; he had too much time on his hands and too little things to fill the gaps. He was a straight A-student, 16 years old, highly respected but a bit withdrawn and son to one of the most famous detectives in Japan. He had to be perfect, because if he was perfect no one noticed him. Everyone would just praise without seeing him. If he failed, everything would fall apart and his parents would notice him once more. Raito did not want that anymore, so he kept himself busy with studying and being perfect.

His sister, Sayu, was thirteen and total opposite to him. She was rebellious and she was often the topic his family had during dinner. She invited her friends all the time, made noise and asked him for help in pretty much every subject. Not that he cared. Just as long as his parents did not see him as they saw Sayu. They saw her far too much. Plus he liked helping her, because she was a sweet kid and always made him laugh. Just as long as no one else saw him laugh for real as Sayu had the pleasure to see, of course.

You see, Yagami Raito did not like people in general. He hid from them, yes even despised them. That was one of the reasons why he studied so hard, so he could get a job where no one would want to speak to him. He would find a place where he did not need to speak to anyone, and he had to study hard to get such a job.

That was also one of the reasons why he laid notice to something lying on the grass on the schoolyard, as no one would even think of staring out the window when it was friends in the room. It was the end of the day and yet had no one left the classroom. Raito stood up finally, gathered his things and walked out of the door. The whispers grew louder after he had left, but Raito cared little for that. He had stopped caring about someone gossiping about him when he was in fifth grade.

He came out and walked out to the thing laying there. It was a notebook. He picked it up and stared at the cover.

"Death Note?" He flipped it open and continued: "How to use it. The humans whose name is written in this note shall die. What kind of joke is this?"

The clock was already a quarter to four, and his mother expected him at four… as usual, and this time to also hand over his papers full with A's. Then she will complain about Sayu, and he will nod and agree as usual. Then he will go up to his room and study. He put the black note in his bag without really thinking about it. He then headed home for another boring evening.

-

"I can't believe it!"

"What is it, Ryuuku?"

The black-dressed Shinigami turned around and nearly screamed:

"My Death Note is gone!"

"So what?" one of the Shinigamis said. "Didn't you have two?"

Ryuuku swore and ran off. He had indeed two notebooks, but he had lost the Death Note he could not afford to loose! If someone had gotten their hands on it, it was bad.

Man, his bosses were going to kill him unless he fixed this!

-

Yagami Sachiko, mother to Yagami Raito, was waiting by the door. It was ten seconds to four and she knew her son would step into the house in ten seconds. Right on time, he did. He stretched out his report card without questioning and she took it. She never bothered to ask how school was. She already knew the answer. She was not aware that her son had to fight the urge to scream at her at that very moment. She was not aware it had been his desire for the last two years.

"I wish Sayu would be a bit like you, Raito," she said with a sigh as she looked at the A's. "She never gets A's like you."

"I maybe will go out later," he said quietly, not acknowledging her words.

"Alright," she said. "I'll give you some money later, as long as you don't buy any alcohol."

Raito nodded and went upstairs as she went back to the kitchen to wait on Sayu and making dinner.

Raito closed the door and leaned briefly against it, closing his eyes tiredly. He then went to his desk and put down his bag. He lifted out the black note and stared at it for a while. His homework was not due until a few days later so he could afford some slack. Not that his mother or father would ever know, not to mention his teachers. He plucked a pencil and opened the note. He placed the pen onto the black page and waited.

"If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack." The teen sighed and put the TV on instead, the pen falling to the desk. A pretty well-made joke. He then heard about a man taking hostages in a nursery school, threatening to kill them. Children; he was going to kill children. Raito saw the picture and the name and wrote it Kurou, unemployed 42-year old then looked at the time. Ten over four. Forty seconds it stood in the note. Only to wait, to see if it was a joke or not.

30 seconds…

20…

10…

5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

Nothing happened. Raito sighed and was about to shut the TV off when shouts came from the people on the scene. He looked back at the TV and saw the news with his eyes growing wider. Otoharada Kurou, dead. Police claims they did not take a shot. The news-reporter listened to something, and then shouted out death was most likely by cardiac arrest. Raito looked back at the name he had written down on the blank page and then back at the TV. He felt cold all of a sudden, and for a moment he could not hear what had been the frantic beating of his heart only moments ago. He got out one word:

"How…?"

-

Raito left the house later with the Death Note in his jacket. The teen needed to know if it had been real. He felt warmer than usual, a total opposite of before, and nearly wanted to shed his jacket but frowned; it was beginning of December and he felt too warm? Usually he was always freezing around this time. He shrugged it off and went into a nearby gas station. Inside the place was full, and the teen wrinkled his nose. He was not fond of crowded places, hence the reason he nearly never went out except for school. A group of three men were standing and talking loudly, the apparent leader harassing the woman by the desk. She tried to get him out, but he was persistent. Raito glanced over before going over to the books and magazines. He pulled the note out and quickly snapped up the man's name when he yet again tried to hit on the woman and get a date from her. He wrote it down, again without a cause. It would not be a coincidence if he died forty seconds later because of a heart attack. He was rather young and seemed to be in good health.

The screams forty seconds later proved it. He closed his eyes and closed the note. Death Note; that sounded like a good name for this thing.

-

Ryuuku swore again. It was too late; someone had already used the note. He looked around the street he was on, determined to find that person. But they would not just go around displaying the note. He needed to focus on finding the aura of it. And he needed to find it quickly.

-

Another day, another set with A's. "Congratulations, Yagami-kun, you truly are a genius." Same words every time. Raito was sick of them. Then the whispers.

"He thinks he is so smart."

"Probably because of his dad. How the hell can you always get A's anyway? It has to be his dad paying the teachers."

"He's really rude sometimes, refusing when you invite him at lunch."

The teen were used to them all, and just ignored them as he went back to his desk. Other students were called up but Raito was busy staring out the window. It was a beautiful day with little clouds. Maybe he should call his mother and say he would be late? It was a nice day to take a walk after all. It would be break of routine but maybe a good break.

The teen was a bit happy actually, and not all that bored. Killing criminals had been easier than he thought. He felt no remorse either, and wondered why. He had read that some people broke down after one kill, but he just felt happier for each one. Did it mean he was emotionless as he had read in that book? Perhaps. He also did not feel cold any longer when he was outside; he felt sometimes he was too hot and was therefore careful to not let anyone touch him. Not that it happened often anyway.

Raito was shaken from his thoughts when the bell rang. He gathered his books, put them in his bag and prepared to leave.

"Wait, Yagami."

He looked around and saw the nuisance of the class, a teen named Hirako Kato.

"What it is?" Raito said.

"How come ya always get A's? Are yer parents givin' the teachers money or what?"

Oh, he only wanted _that_. Raito already knew the routine. He packed the last of his books, rose up and walked to the door.

"Hey, I'm talkin' to ya!" Kato screamed. "Don't ignore me! It's true, isn't?!"

"If you have time to come up with those theories," Raito said, back turned to the teen, "then I guess you should have time to do some real homework as well. Wouldn't want you dropped out from school, right?"

The teen left. Kato came running after him. He seized Raito's clothes and banged him towards a wall. Someone screamed. Raito could care less.

"Don't make fun of me!" Kato hissed. "I'll kill ya!"

"Don't spread lies about me," Raito replied.

"Fuck ya! Ya can't do a shit! Ya too scared to dirty yer fuckin' hands, ya little teacher-pet!"

Kato got in one hit before the teachers came. Raito did not move one inch, his head still turned to the side from the blow. His eyes had not widened with shock, his facial expression was as usual. Not even the string of blood coming from his nose seemed to bother him. The teachers threatened to call Kato's parents, to report this to the police when Raito just began walking again.

"Yagami-kun?" one of the teachers called out.

"Don't bother," the teen said with a wave. "He won't stop because of that. And yes, I'm fine."

He walked down the corridor, the blood slowly seeping out from his nose. A few drips fell onto the floor, not that Raito noticed. He was set on one thing.

'I'm going to kill him.'

-

Raito lied to his mother that day. He said he was over at a friend's house, not that he had any friends, and told Sachiko he was going to be late. She did not even question it since she believed her son had lots of friends. Oh well, he had a lot of imaginary friends in store if his mother or father would question where he was. And of course their perfect son would never lie to them.

He put the phone away and looked around. He had gone to a restroom when too many people had stared at him and washed the blood off. He had an extra shirt in his bag so he had changed and was now thinking of what to do with the other one. He felt the note pulsating in his bag and did not find that too terrifying anymore. He had felt terrified of the feeling before, but now he found it comforting.

The teen walked to a fruit stand and bought some apples to eat. He then walked around aimlessly, thinking of how he could kill Kato without raising suspicions. Suicide maybe? Jumping from the school roof just for fun? Yeah, that sounded like Kato. Raito was a bit terrified that he found this amusing. He played around with life and death like nothing and enjoyed it.

He never noticed, along with a dozen other people, the truck coming their way as he went over the road. He never noticed the bus coming from the other way, both vehicles driving straight at each other. He only looked up the moment before he and another 12 people were trapped between the two vehicles.

He heard screaming and then it was all darkness.

Tbc…

* * *

My first Death Note ever even though I didn't post it as soon as I came up with it. Hope you like my different approach on this.

Chapter two: Raito wakes up after the crash only to find some out he was not all that okay.

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	2. Chapter 2

**Shinigami Yagami Raito**

**Summary**: The moment Yagami Raito killed his first victim with the Death Note, he died. Only problem; he never noticed that.

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: Totally different story. Raito out of character, Ryuuku different, many things different.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Death Note. If I had owned Death Note, L would never have died, and neither would Raito.

-

**Chapter Two**

Raito opened his eyes to hear screaming, moaning and blinking lights. He sat up slowly; his head was swimming and his hands were oddly sore. He looked down at them to see what was wrong; his eyes widened, and he had the sudden urge to scream right out.

Three of his fingers on his left hand were missing, and the tips were bleeding heavily. On his other hand he had no fingers left except for a part of his thumb. He looked further down on his body and started to hyperventilate. This was not happening. _This was not happening._

His legs were missing; they were ripped off and scattered a few feet away. His shirt was torn and he saw a rib sticking out of his skin, white cutting itself against pink skin. Blood had gathered all around him, forcing him to inhale the coppery scent. To his surprise, he found nothing hurting. He looked around himself but there was no one close by. He felt scared and alone. His body was broken and blood dribbled down his mouth. What was going on? Why was he not feeling pain?

"You're dead, kiddo."

Raito whipped around, making his neck crack and saw a stranger looking at him. The yellow-red eyes swept over his body and then up at Raito's face again. The man had spiky, black hair that travelled down his back and a long trench-coat. He came closer and the teen got out:

"Dead?" He sounded close to tears.

"Yep, but not in a human way," the man replied. "You've been dead for days."

"What?" Raito said in disbelief, the blood dripping off his chin. The man came closer and said:

"Remember the first guy you killed with Death Note?"

Raito froze. The man crouched down, wiped some blood off Raito's cheek and continued:

"Ain't blaming you, kiddo. Just wanna explain so we can piece you back together. Or I can do it right now, since humans tries to get inside."

The man picked up the remains of Raito's left leg and connected it with the rest of his body. To the teen's fascination and horror the leg grew right back together. He started to hyperventilate again, although he did not feel his heart beat any faster. Was his heart beating at all? The man put a hand on the teen's shoulder, calming him down.

"Nothing to be surprised over," the man said. "I got my head chopped off a few times, and see? Not even a scar after that."

"Who are you?" Raito asked.

"Name's Ryuuku," the man said. "And I'm a Shinigami."

-

"A new killer in Japan? Please explain why, L."

Yagami Soichiro was less than happy. A mass murderer in Japan? This was outrageous. Nonetheless did he listen to the famous detective L's reasoning and found it plausible. Even if he did not like it.

So many criminals had died of the same cause. Some said it was good, some said it was bad. Soichiro felt it was not right, even if it was done to the right people. But killing someone makes you a killer, whoever it is. And this new killer would not get away with this.

-

"See, all nice and wrapped up now."

Raito looked at his body in wonder. He was healed. He moved his fingers and studied them.

"What happened to me?" the teen asked the Shinigami.

"You used my Death Note," Ryuuku said. "Which makes you to a Shinigami yourself."

"Eh?"

"Lemme take from the beginning, alright?" Ryuuku asked with a sigh. At the teen's nod, he continued, "Okay. There are two different kinds of Shinigamis; low-levels and high-levels. I'm a high-level but I was currently residing in the low-level world to keep a watch on them. Boring as hell, but that's beside the point. We high-level Shinigamis are different than the low-levels. If a human or Shinigami use our Death Notes, they die. Like you did. They also automatically become a high-level Shinigami, but it's my bosses who decide if you're gonna be one. Though if they didn't want you to be one, they would've taken you away the moment you killed that first guy. So it means you're my newest partner and I ain't in trouble. Hallelujah for that."

"So I have to go away from here?" Raito asked.

"Nah," Ryuuku said. "You see, if you had been my newest partner this very instant and they wanted us to work _this very instant_, we wouldn't be here. You'd been taken to their heaven and they would've chased my ass down. This means they wanna watch."

"Watch what?" Raito said.

"They wanna watch the game you're playing."

"Game?"

"Yeah, your little killing-game. They are a bit morbid if you're wondering. I wanna see it as well if I'm honest. And yes, I might be a bit morbid myself but so are you. So, how're you gonna kill whoever you wanted to kill?"

Raito stared at him. Ryuuku chuckled and said:

"Don't look so shocked; with that rage of yours that's the only thing I could think of."

"How did you know?"

"I can trace my Death Note," the man said. "And with that, the emotions the user is feeling. I found you because of that rage. When it vanished I got a bit worried and then I saw my cute partner all chopped up and bloody! That's not a nice way to introduce yourself to your elders!"

-

Soichiro rubbed his eyes tiredly as they travelled back to Tokyo after the conference. This was just great. His young co-worker Matsuda Touta sat next to him, going through the material they had been given.

"Two hundred deaths," the young man mumbled, eyes wide.

"Yeah," Soichiro said. "Two hundred deaths, all caused by cardiac arrest within a week. Unbelievable."

"And we're going to work on this together with this L?"

"Yes. Hopefully we'll catch this new killer fast. Even if the victims are criminals, it's not right. This killer is no better than his victims."

-

Raito, to be honest, was not even upset he was dead. He did not look dead, or feel dead. Ryuuku had explained the best he could about their powers. They could fake heart beating, and pulse. They could make it look like their organs worked when they really had no use for it. The teen felt a bit funny, but Ryuuku said he would get used to it.

They had caused quite an uproar when they emerged practically uninjured. Ryuuku had let a few scratches still be on Raito, and put a few nice scratches on his own face and body along with dirt and blood. Raito looked quite ill, but that was because his clothes were bloodied and torn. They were treated at sight, and declined going to a hospital. Raito was given some other clothes and he put the bloodied and trashed clothes in a paper-bag before they left. Against the other people wishes, but they were fine and Ryuuku did not like hospitals. He claimed the smell was what made the people really sick on hospitals.

Right now the two of them were walking towards Raito's house. It was near midnight, and the teen was wondering if his mother was still waiting up for him.

"How are you going to come inside without anyone noticing?" Raito said.

"The wonders of being dead and a Shinigami of the best sort," Ryuuku said and snapped his fingers. "Now no one can see me, except for you and the people who touch that little note."

"So I have to keep this hidden from everyone?" Raito asked, indicating to the Death Note.

"Unless you don't want them to see me."

"I don't want them to see you."

"Why not?" Ryuuku said. "Good way to scare people to death. Or you can get involved in one of those accidents again and scare _me_ to death."

"You're my friend, right?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I don't want anyone to take you away."

The Shinigami looked over at his young partner. Raito's mouth was in a tight line, his eyes hard and his grip on his bag made his hand white.

"Whoa, calm down, kiddo," Ryuuku said. "Never had a friend before?"

Raito stopped and looked at the man. He stopped as well. Raito then said with a soft voice:

"No. I have never had friends before."

"Why not?" Ryuuku was surprised; he was sure Raito had friends.

"Because I don't like anyone," Raito said with a shrug. "They are annoying, loud and demands too much."

"Sounds like you're quite boring."

"As long as I'm boring, no one will bother me. I'm fine with that."

The teen continued walking, leaving Ryuuku behind to stare at him. After a while the Shinigami got out from it and shouted:

"Oi! Don't leave me here, Raito!"

-

"Raito's not home?" Soichiro asked, confused.

"No, he said he was coming home late from a friend's house," Sachiko said. "Though it's been too long; even though it's Saturday tomorrow he is always home by eleven or earlier. Oh, hello, Matsuda-san."

"Sachiko-san," Matsuda said with a smile.

Soichiro and the young man got off their shoes and went into the living room. Sachiko stayed by the door if Raito was coming home soon. The two men spread out the papers on the coffee table and after a few minutes Sachiko returned to the kitchen to prepare a very late dinner. She could hear the door open from there, so she could as well do something useful while waiting. A little while later, the door opened again and Sachiko went to see who it was.

"Where have you been, Rai--? Raito, you're covered in blood!"

Soichiro and Matsuda looked at each other, then flew up from the couch and into the hall. Raito took of his bloodied shoes and looked up at them. The two men stared along with Sachiko. The teen's normal light brown hair was streaked in blood, and so was his face. He obviously had some other clothes, because they saw his ripped school clothes in a paper-bag. There was some stitching at his temple, nearly hidden by the hair.

"I'm fine," he said quietly. "It was an accident."

"Accident? What kind of accident?!" Sachiko shrieked.

Raito flinched away at her tone. None of the humans noticed but Ryuuku noticed.

"A bus and a truck crashed into each other," Raito replied nonetheless. "The blood isn't mine; I just got a few scratches. Mom, I would just like to have a shower and then go to bed."

"And they let you go?" Soichiro asked, eyes taking in the looks of his son.

"There were people who had no legs anymore, dad," Raito said and looked away. "They said if I felt bad in the morning, I should go to the nearest hospital right away. Mom, really, I'm fine."

The noise had woken up Sayu, and she screamed when she saw her brother.

"I'm fine, Sayu," Raito said, succeeding flashing her a quick smile. "Please, can I just get a shower?"

"Of course," Sachiko said worriedly. "Want me to tap a bath for you?"

"No, no," the teen said. "Just a shower. Maybe you can call the school tomorrow and say I need new school clothes?"

"Of course, I'll do that," the woman said. "Go and take a shower. Sayu, go back to bed now sweetie."

"You alright, brother?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You should've seen the other guy," Raito said sarcastically, getting a smile out of his little sister. "Go back to bed."

The girl obeyed and Raito set off to the bathroom. Ryuuku followed, noticing the teen did not let go of his bag with the note inside. Good.

As Raito locked to the bathroom, he drew a sigh of relief.

"Don't like people worrying about you?" the Shinigami asked.

"Don't like people in general," the teen muttered.

"You seem to like Sayu."

"She's my sister."

"But just because your parents were your parents, you didn't seem happy to see them."

"That's different."

End of discussion Raito's eyes supplied as the teen stripped and stepped underneath the warm water. But Ryuuku could not help it:

"Why don't you like your parents?"

He heard his partner sigh deeply, but Raito did answer:

"Because they don't like me."

"Sure they do."

"They don't care. Because I'm a straight A-student, they don't care anymore."

"I got the feeling you didn't like when people care."

"I don't. It's just, at first I tried to be best so that they would notice me. But nothing changed, so I just went along with it. I hated it, because I wanted to have someone who loved me. Now it doesn't matter that much."

Ryuuku was silent for a while, then he shone up, even though the teen would not be able to see it, and said:

"Hey, you got me!"

Snort.

"Right, I got a Shinigami." Raito sounded amused, and Ryuuku liked the sound of it. The kid was depressed enough as it was.

"You are one as well," Ryuuku accused.

"Bla, bla, bla…"

"So how are we gonna kill this brat you hate?"

"You'll know all in due time, Ryuuku. Now can you hand me the shampoo? I rather not look like this for the rest of the weekend, not to mention I would give someone a heart attack if they saw me."

-

Ryuuku floated around in Raito's room around one-thirty that night. He had checked every inch of the room, and found it very boring. Nothing here made the room personal. Not even the kid's computer. Everything was cold and boring. The Shinigami looked over to his partner, whom he found not quite so cold and boring as the room.

Raito looked much more like a child when he was asleep. The bored look he always wore had melted away and given way to a more childlike appearance. Ryuuku floated down to look at him more closely. The teen's breaths, fake ones since he did not need breathing, were sent like small puffs into the Shinigami's face. He sighed as he continued to look.

"Just who the hell are you?" the Shinigami asked quietly to the sleeping Raito.

-

Raito woke up the next morning feeling much better than he had ever felt before. He realized why. It was quite disturbing knowing you were happy because you knew you were dead. The teen shook his head and sat up.

"Awake?"

He looked over at Ryuuku and nodded.

"Any dizziness?"

The teen shook his head.

"Good. Got school today?"

"No, it's Saturday," Raito said.

"Okay," the Shinigami said. "Then I got time to explain some more things, and you to tell me about your plans."

"I thought I just said all in due time…" Raito sweat-dropped at seeing the happy grin on his partner's lips.

-

Soichiro felt a headache coming. More and more deaths of the criminals. And now this! A student was Kira?! Insane!

Yes, they had named the new killer to Kira for the lack of anything else. The deaths had, when checked over, occurred only when a student was free from school, and they had begun suspecting it was a student. This was outrageous!

And the suspicion of Kira's identity was not the only thing he worried about; he was worried about his son. It was Tuesday and the teen had gone to school as usual. But Sachiko had called her husband and said Raito was stumbling, holding his head right after he had straightened up from the position when he got his shoes on. It had happened both this morning, and yesterday morning. It was clear his son was unwell, but the teen just kept on moving. Raito had a strong will, and Soichiro was proud of his son. Very proud, and therefore he did not want anything to happen to Raito. He decided to call Raito, just to see how he was doing.

"Dad? It's rare that you call."

"Sachiko told me you looked a bit wobbly earlier today."

"I rose up too fast, that's all. It happens from time to time."

"You sure it's not because of the accident?"

"They said I would probably faint, not just feel dizzy, so it's okay," came Raito's voice.

"You sound tired," the man commented and frowned.

"Yeah, I took it a bit easy this weekend and pulled an all-nighter with my homework," the teen said, and Soichiro could hear him cover a yawn. "I just go to bed early today."

They finished the call, and Matsuda looked at him.

"Is Raito alright?" the man asked.

"Yeah," Soichiro replied. "He's a motivated young man about his grades, and I like that but I wouldn't mind him staying home a day or two from school after something like that."

"Chief!"

Soichiro turned to the speaker, who called out:

"23 deaths!"

"Again?" the man said weakly and slumped back in his chair. "One hour between each one?"

The speaker nodded. The whole group of investigators began mumbling around in the room, maybe they were wrong about Kira being a student, until L's voice broke in:

"Calm down! That isn't it."

"What?"

"It's true he might not be a student, but that isn't what Kira's trying to tell us. The questions are why an hour apart from each killing, and why the victims were only inmates? We would know instantly of who died. What Kira is trying to tell us is that he's free to manipulate the time of death as he pleases."

Gasps of shock. The men stared onto the screen with Watari, the man that was the closest contact to L, watching them silently.

-

Raito leaned back and watched the TV. He did not know why he needed to prove to L that he was not controlled by something as trivial as time, but he sure loved it.

"You're too arrogant," Ryuuku supplied as he munched away on an apple. "You're gonna get caught."

"That's fine," Raito said. "I won't tell anything, and I trust you will be long gone with the note by then."

"Hell, I'm not leaving without you. We'll figure something out."

Raito was left thinking. L would start suspecting the police, or most likely he would do that. That meant maybe his dad and his family would come under surveillance. Raito needed to keep a low profile and everything would be fine. He did not want to kill anyone else beside criminals. And Kato, but that was another story. He deserved death according to Raito. Kato might look like another bully, but it had been rumours that the teen had been involved in some of the gang-killing lately, and the raping of a young girl who later killed herself. Kato was a monster. Well, so was Raito now but he was already dead.

He looked over the rules again. Playing around with L maybe was not such a bad idea; it kept him entertained to no end.

'Let's see how far I can go with the details of death,' he mused and put a pencil to paper.

-

**The next day**

"Six criminals died?" Soichiro said. The men turned to look at him. "Cardiac arrest? That's Kira… What? Three of them were different?"

Matsuda looked at him. They did not notice as Watari called L.

-

"What is it, Watari?"

"Three unusual cardiac arrest victims."

"Unusual?"

"I'll send you the images of the pictures and note."

"Do so."

Three images showed up at the screen, and L leaned closer to watch them. A strange painting on the wall, made by the inmates' blood, a note and one who escaped to a public toilet only to die there.

'This could be their own actions. But in the same time, Kira could manipulate death so why not their actions before death as well?'

He scanned the images for a few more moments, until he saw it. The real message of the note made his eyes widen. The other two pictures did not matter. The note was something akin to a suicide note, but it was the sentence the stray words created at the top that interested the detective. The real message, he was sure of it!

"L, did you know…" the man mused to himself. "L, did you know what? What are you trying to say, Kira?"

Out to the others however, he said:

"Chief!"

Soichiro looked at the screen.

"Regarding the latest victims," L began, "please tell the media the deaths were caused by cardiac arrest, and nothing else. There is a possibility he used these victims to test something. We don't want him to know if he succeeded or not."

"I understand," Soichiro said and sat back down from where he had flown up from the chair.

"Use them to test what?" one man said, disgusted.

"That's sick," another man said.

"Treating human lives as a game," Soichiro ground out. "Unforgivable!"

'What does he want? What is he planning?' L thought.

-

"That probably set their brains going," Raito said with a chuckle.

"Eh, why?"

"I practically sent them useless things, except for a little fun note I gave L," the teen said. "They maybe will appear like tests, but in reality they are nothing. They are just there to distract them."

"Fun note?"

"Yeah," the teen said. "I'm going to give L the great detective clues of who Kira is."

Tbc…

* * *

Chapter two done!

Chapter three: Kato dies. Raito continues to play around with L, and finds out he's under surveillance. He's the ever curious Raito and wants to know who and scare him a bit!

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	3. Chapter 3

**Shinigami Yagami Raito**

**Summary**: The moment Yagami Raito killed his first victim with the Death Note, he died. Only problem; he never noticed that.

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: Totally different story. Raito out of character, Ryuuku different, many things different.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Death Note. If I had owned Death Note, L would never have died, and neither would Raito.

-

**Chapter Three**

Ryuuku looked on as his young partner continued with his homework.

"You know, you don't need to do that," the Shinigami said.

"I need to keep up the façade," Raito said. "And it makes me calm."

"Makes you calm?"

"Yeah," the teen said. "Besides, I don't really have any interests."

"You're boring."

"I know that already."

"When are you going to kill the brat?"

"Tomorrow."

"How?"

"You'll see, Ryuuku. You'll see."

"I will?"

"Yes; you are in that plan," Raito said and smiled at the older Shinigami before returning to his books. It took Ryuuku a few moments to realize what his young partner had said.

"I'm what?!"

-

**Next day**

Hirako Kato was having a good day. So far he had threatened three people and gained 7 000 yen of the whole ordeal. Next victim was Yagami Raito; the teen had pissed him off long enough. A good beating, and the teen would be scared shitless. Kato snickered to himself and nearly jumped in delight as he saw Raito heading to the roof of the school. Perfect! Students rarely went to the roof, so they would not be interrupted. He knew that for a fact; he had beaten up a lot of people up there.

He ran after the teen and was surprised when Raito was nowhere to be seen. He growled and ran up the flights of stairs to the roof. He did not stop to wonder how quick Raito had to be to get up to the roof that quickly.

Raito was standing a bit away from the opening, looking at him as he slammed the door open. The teen took a deep breath to recover a bit from the running he had just done, and then smirked evilly. Raito did not move.

"This is yer last chance to take everythin' back!" Kato said. "Or I'll kill ya!"

Raito arched an eyebrow.

"Are ya mocking me, ya little shit?!" He took up a pocket-knife, waving it around.

"Look behind you, Kato." The teen's smile was frightening.

The other teen sneered and glanced back. Only to jump away in surprise and a bit of fright. A man in a black trench-coat stood there with spiky hair, pale face and yellow-red eyes. The man grinned and said with a wave:

"Hi there."

Kato looked at Raito and nearly screamed. The teen had the same yellow-red eyes as the man and his face was paler than usual. His brown hair had turned into a pure white colour.

"What the hell?" Kato mumbled. He was backing towards the edge of the roof as Raito and the man came closer.

"He looks scared, Raito," the man said.

"He should be, Ryuuku," Raito replied. "After all, he's looking at two dead people."

"What?" Kato said. "Ya're dead? What the hell's goin' on?!"

"You better run," Raito said with a grin on his face. "We aren't humans."

The man, Ryuuku, came closer and said:

"He looks kinda pale. Are you going to kill him the way Kira does, Raito?"

"No, then they will suspect me since I don't like him," Raito said. "No, he's going… flying."

"Flying? Are ya outta yer fuckin' mind?! I ain't goin' flyin' anywhere!"

"Oh, but you are. Time's up."

Kato was about to reply when he stopped. His eyes widened and his mouth went slack. He turned around and looked down to the ground below, dropping the pocket-knife as he did. He slowly climbed up to the low wall and without a word he jumped. Raito gained back how he used to look like and pretended to be panicked. He ran to the roof's side, where Kato had jumped and looked on as the nuisance died. Ryuuku chuckled and spelled himself away again after having picked up the knife. No need to leave such evidence for everyone to see.

-

Soichiro was rubbing his eyes. They had not gotten very far with this case, and several people claimed to be Kira. That slowed their process and made him frustrated; they had no idea what they were doing. They just wanted to show off, or gain some money because of a bet their friends had done. Suddenly his private phone rang and the man answered:

"Soichiro speaking."

The few men that was inside the room looked up briefly and then turned back. But they looked up again as Soichiro said:

"Dear, calm down. Sachiko, calm down! What is it?"

He rose up from his chair and listened. Matsuda looked at his boss worriedly as the man's expression started to change. Soichiro put a hand over his mouth, his eyes widening.

"What are you saying?" he whispered. "What do you mean, Raito all hysterical?"

Raito. They perked up at him; they knew Raito was the name of their boss' son but Raito and hysterical in the same sentence was weird to hear.

"A boy took suicide in front of Raito?" Soichiro repeated his wife's words and they froze. "Sachiko, is Raito alright? Yes, I know you said he was hysterical but has he calmed down? No? Damn. Sachiko, let me speak to him. No… Sachiko, just put him on the phone."

Soichiro walked out from the room, and his breath caught as he heard Raito's voice after Sachiko had called on their son. It even sounded hysterical, and rough like his son had been crying. A moment later Raito came to the phone.

"Son, what's wrong?"

"Kato," Raito said. "He jumped from the school, and I saw as he landed. Dad, there was so much blood and---"

"Calm down, Raito," Soichiro said. "They let you go off early from school?"

"Yes…"

"Alright, that was a wise decision. How about you do and rest for the day? I promise I'll try coming home for dinner, and you can call me anytime if you need to talk."

"Okay…" Raito hated hearing his father's caring voice. Why could he not have sounded like that before?? Why only when he had witnessed a 'suicide'? If he had been like this before, Raito would never even have picked up the Death Note! Although the note brought him something better than his parents, so somehow he was glad his father was the way he was.

"Go to bed then, okay?" Soichiro said, breaking the teen from his thoughts.

"Okay," Raito whispered and let his mother take the phone. He walked up the stairs, into his room and locked the door. He leaned against it and wiped the tears he had cried. He heard it was usually called crocodile tears. Ryuuku looked up from the magazine and said:

"You're a good actor."

"You have to be one if you are me," Raito said. "Well, since I have the rest of the day off, how about some video-games? No sound though; mother thinks I'm resting."

-

**A few days later**

"Raito?"

The teen looked back slightly at Ryuuku, showing he was listening.

"I don't know if you already know, but someone is following you."

Raito stopped for a moment. He heard footsteps stop as well. His hearing had gotten better since he died he had noticed, as well as his vision in the dark. The brunette sighed and continued to walk. Ryuuku continued as well and said:

"It's annoying you know. I know he can't see me, but I don't like being followed."

"Don't worry, Ryuuku. I'll make sure he won't follow us for long, or suspect anything out of the ordinary."

'Is it L?' Raito thought. 'Am I the only one being followed, or are more being followed?'

-

"Ryuuku, is there a way to see a person's name just looking at them?"

Ryuuku looked over at Raito and said:

"You haven't activated your eyes?"

"Eyes?"

"Shinigami can see people's names with their eyes. Here, lemme activate them for you."

The Shinigami stepped up and placed his hands on the teen's head. Raito peered up at Ryuuku as the man poked around. Suddenly the teen's vision blurred and then returned to normal.

"There," Ryuuku said and stepped back a little bit. "Darn, your eyes are yellow-red like mine now. But that's easily fixed."

The Shinigami changed the eyes back to normal with a few muttered words and Raito blinked.

"Done?" he asked.

"Yep!"

"I don't feel different."

"Take a look at someone that's not me."

Raito stepped up to the window and looked outside. He saw a woman with her child and gasped.

"I can see their names!" he said. "And… what's underneath?"

"Their lifespan. You know that Shinigami gain life by taking humans' lives?"

"Yeah."

"We look at their lifespan, simple as that. Maybe we kill them ten years before they're supposed to die, and then we gain ten years of life."

"Oh…"

"That's how we work, both low-levels and high-levels although we high-levels have a rather long life without the note, and we can always get more from our bosses. So, you're gonna find out the guy's name now?"

"Yeah. And I need to send another note to L."

"That about the clues?"

"Yes. I'm thinking about something else too, so I really give them clues."

"You're walking on a fine line here," Ryuuku warned.

"Yeah, but it makes me feel more alive than ever."

"But… you're dead."

"I know."

"I see no sense in your logic," Ryuuku concluded.

"I know; me neither."

-

"L, there is another suicide note."

L turned around and walked to the computer.

"Send it to me," the man said.

Watari did so and the note showed up. This time L knew what to look after and frowned.

"Shinigami?" he said, frowning. He sat silent for a long time before continuing, "Shinigami… what are you trying to tell me, Kira?"

-

Raito tapped his pen onto the desk and was in deep thought. Ryuuku was flipping through a book and had left his young partner alone.

Ray Penbar. That was the man's name. Raito had no idea how long he was going to continue with his stalking but it was getting onto both of the Shinigamis' nerves.

What was he going to do? Threatening? No, that never works. Just make them investigate you more. Killing? Out of the question; he would not kill anyone innocent and Ray Penbar was just doing his job. Scaring the crap out of him? Yeah, but not until Raito was sure he was investigating someone else.

"Ryuuku…"

"Yeah?"

"I think we just have to wait him out."

"Che, annoying."

"I know but we'll make it up later."

-

**One week later**

Ray Penbar was walking towards the subway, yawning as he looked at the time. If he hurried, he would get back earlier than expected. Naomi had promised she would wait with the food but he did not want to make her wait too long.

"Ray Penbar-san?"

The man turned around to the voice and saw a teen looking at him from underneath a hood. He froze. Deadly, yellow-red eyes stared at him and a smile formed on the teen's lips. He found himself rooted to the spot at the frightening smile.

"Do not make any sudden movements," the teen said. "Do you know who I am?"

"N-no," Ray replied, gripping his bag tightly.

"What a pity. Well, the media and the police call me Kira."

Ray stiffened as his eyes widened. The teen's smile shifted from frightening to soft and he said:

"Care to follow me?"

He began walking, and almost automatically Ray followed. The teen was dressed in a black trench-coat and a black jumper with a hood underneath. The trench-coat swished around his ankles, hiding his black jeans and black shoes. Everything with Kira went in black.

To be honest, the FBI-agent was scared shitless. He was walking next to a killer for heaven's sake! Kira however did not seem to be nervous at all. He walked up back to the streets and steered them to a café. He sat down and Ray followed, putting his bag with his laptop between his legs.

"Who are you?" Ray asked.

"I thought I told you," the teen replied.

"Guess you did… what do you want with me?"

"Nothing much," Kira replied as he traced an invisible pattern on the table. A waiter came up to them. The teen turned to the waiter and said, "I'll have green tea and apple pie. Would you like something, Penbar-san?"

"Coffee," he said, Kira ordered it and the waiter disappeared. The teen turned back and removed the hood. Ray stared.

Kira's hair was purely white and spiky. It was shining silver in the sunlight. His skin was light-tanned, and he was slender. He rested his chin in his hand and smiled to the man.

"You're staring at my hair," Kira commented.

"That's you natural hair-colour?"

"Yes and no," Kira said with a laugh. "Perhaps, perhaps not."

Their orders came and they were silent for a while. The man got more and more nervous while Kira sipped his tea and looked around the place like he was not the world's most wanted killer.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Ray finally asked.

"I don't really know," Kira said thoughtfully, chewing on a piece of apple. "I guess I don't like being watched."

"What?" Ray said.

"You were ordered by L, right?" the teen asked. "To check on some people, to see if they had any weird habits."

"That's my job anyway."

"You watched me, unintentionally of course but I still didn't like it," Kira said with a smile. He was lying a bit there, but did not want to give the man any leads. "I just wanted to tell you something."

Ray did not like the smile at all.

"Tell me what?" he asked nonetheless.

"I have an arrangement I would like to do with you," the teen said. "You will keep silent about me for two months. You will tell no one about this, about me, how I look or how I act. You can't even tell you were at this café. Agreed so far?"

Ray nodded, hoping he would get away from his place alive.

"Don't give such a frightened look," Kira said, pouting. "I'm not going to kill you even if you didn't agree with me; I'm not that horrible."

Ray did not know if he wanted to believe the teen. Suddenly a man with black, long hair and dressed similar to Kira sat down next to the teen. He had the same eyes like the teen. Ray stiffened. The man himself did not seem to notice the other man; instead he looked at Kira and waited for the teen to speak.

"Ryuuku, didn't I tell you to walk the shops?" Kira asked, irritated.

"That was too boring," Ryuuku whined.

"Really, you're insufferable."

"Is that apple I smell?!" the black-haired man said excitedly, not even caring that Kira had kinda insulted him.

"Who is that?" Ray asked Kira.

"This is Ryuuku. He's a Shinigami."

"Shinigami?"

Kira just smiled a bit and then turned to Ryuuku. He was looking at the pie longingly. The white-haired teen raised an eyebrow and then sighed. He pushed the plate over and Ryuuku nearly threw himself over the pie.

"So, where was I?" Kira asked as he turned back to Ray.

-

"You're really playing it dangerous," Ryuuku pointed out as the two Shinigamis watched Ray Penbar walk away.

"I have two months before the arrangement drops," Raito said, drumming his fingers against the table. "During that time, I'm going to drive them nuts. But for now, we were going to do shopping right? How about we take some of that pie home for you as well; you seem to like it."

Tbc…

* * *

Chapter three done.

Chapter four; More notes, more clues and more dead people. Raito meets someone who admires Kira (I guess you all can guess who). May take a while to get out, sorry for that.

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	4. Chapter 4

**Shinigami Yagami Raito**

**Summary**: The moment Yagami Raito killed his first victim with the Death Note, he died. Only problem; he never noticed that.

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: Totally different story. Raito out of character, Ryuuku different, many things different.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Death Note. If I had owned Death Note, L would never have died, and neither would Raito.

-

**Chapter Four**

L gnawed at his nail as he watched the screen.

"Are you playing with me or what, Kira?" he asked quietly. "What do you mean?"

At the screen were three images with three suicide letters, which gave L the full message from Kira.

_L, did you know Shinigami __only eat apples?_

L was not aware of the blood that came from the wound he had made on his finger as he thought about the message over and over again.

"What do you mean?" His voice echoed in the room.

-

**A few days later**

A group of men moved through the hallway, nervously following the aging man called Watari. Yagami Soichiro walked first, and wondered how the meeting would be. They were going to meet L in own person. Just a small group of his rather large team. The others were afraid. Too afraid to continue. He could not blame them; he was terrified of getting killed by Kira, but he was not going to give up. He was going to bring the killer down so his two children could grow up in a safe world. Sayu was so young, so full of life and Raito… Raito was going to have a great life and it was not going to be destroyed by the shadow of a mass-murderer.

He would never let Kira live as long as he could fight back.

-

Raito had found a new interest, much to Ryuuku's delight: music. He had listened to a CD Sayu ordered him to listen on, and found he liked the artist. The next day he and Ryuuku went to a music store after school. This time, the Shinigami decided to show himself and fixed some other clothes to Raito. So they entered the store and melted in with the crowd perfectly.

Ryuuku made round eyes at the many racks of CDs but Raito just smiled at his expression and went to check some music out from the artist he had heard before.

"Ne, can I follow you home like a friend?" Ryuuku asked, letting his arms rest on Raito's shoulders casually as he looked over the teen's left shoulder.

"Why?" Raito asked, glancing into the Shinigami's face.

"That would be interesting and probably make Sayu jealous."

"My mother would get worried because you look older."

"Come on, let her worry. You're a teenager; give her some gray hairs!"

Raito chuckled at the man's excitement and decided to let him come.

-

"Welcome back, Rai--! Ara, who's that?!" Sayu pointed at the black-haired one with wide eyes.

"Sayu," Raito said, a vein ticking in his forehead. "That wasn't nice. This is Harumi Ryuuku, a friend."

"Nice to see you," Ryuuku said, raising a hand in greeting with a grin firmly in place. "Must be the adorable little sister he talks about."

"Ryuuku!" the teen said. "Don't say that!"

"What? It's true."

Sachiko came to see what the noise was, and saw a man in a trench-coat, black hair and brown eyes grin at her two children. He had to be over 20 at the very least. Raito took off his shoes and the man followed. Sayu was almost jumping on the place as she asked:

"How long have you been Raito-niichan's friend, Ryuuku-san?"

"For a few months. We met in a music store and talked for a bit."

"You never said you went to music stores, brother!"

"I normally don't," Raito said. "I did then, and it happens I do it. Here, bought this for you."

Sayu took the CD from the offering hand and jumped in delight. She threw her arms around her brother and said:

"That's the CD I wanted to buy! Oh, thanks brother! You're the best!"

"I take it you like it," the teen said while trying to pry her arms from his neck so he could 'breathe'.

"You bet!" she said and finally stepped back. "I'm gonna call Yuki and tell her I got it before her!"

She ran up the stairs and Ryuuku said:

"Man, your sister is one of a kind."

"You should see her with her friends," Raito said and readjusted his bag. "You want to stay for dinner?"

"After hearing about your mother's cooking? Would love to!"

Sachiko blushed at hearing that and now her son noticed her.

"Hi mother," Raito said. "This is Ryuuku. Can he stay for dinner?"

"Of course he can," the woman said. "Welcome to our home, Ryuuku-san."

"Thank you," the man replied and made a small bow.

"Dinner shouldn't be ready for a while yet," she said. "You can go up and relax until I call."

Raito nodded and went upstairs with the man close behind. Sachiko waited until she heard the door to her son's room close before she dialled her husband's phone number.

-

Ryuuku and Raito fought viciously in the video-game, their laughter and bantering reaching Sachiko from her spot in the kitchen. She looked up and felt a smile coming up on her face. She had never heard her son laugh in that kind of way; so carefree and in the company of someone else. She should not have worried so much about the man. Whoever Ryuuku was, he was good for her son.

-

Ryuuku battled the teen onto the bed, their match in the game forgotten. Raito went underneath him and kicked with his legs without the older man letting go. His trench-coat lay forgotten on the floor and he was now dressed in a white shirt and black jeans.

The teen's laughter made the Shinigami grin and they stopped fighting for the moment. Ryuuku rolled off the bed and succeeded sitting down before falling down head-first and the teen laid stretched out on the bed.

"What were we fighting over again?" Raito asked.

"Can't remember…"

"Funny; neither can I."

-

**30 minutes earlier**

Soichiro shut the phone and L looked at him.

"My wife," the older man said as an explanation.

"She sounded worried," the black-haired male said, having heard Sachiko's voice when it had risen.

"My son had a friend with him when he came home and it made Sachiko a bit nervous. She said he looked to be over 20. Raito has never been home with a friend before, so she's probably overreacting."

"Never been home with a friend before?" the detective asked, tilting his head.

"He was never much for friends," Soichiro admitted. "He was and still is above everyone in his class, and it made friendship harder for him."

L looked at the older man and then turned back to his computer with a thoughtful look.

-

"Delicious!" Ryuuku said as he took another bite. Sachiko blushed while the two children laughed a bit. "What? It is delicious!"

"Soon you will make mum run into the bathroom or something with the way she is blushing!" Sayu said with another laugh.

"I can't help I like it!" the Shinigami objected, and Raito shook his head at him.

-

The two said 'goodbye' later that evening and Sayu said:

"You better come back soon, Ryuuku-san!"

"I definitely will!" Ryuuku said with a grin. "See ya later, Raito!"

"Later," the teen said and waved as the black-haired man walked out to the street. He then shut the door and found Sayu looking at him. "What is it?"

"He was really cool," the girl said with a dreamy look. "Yuki didn't want to believe me when I mentioned brother's friend, so can I send her a picture I took of you two?"

"If you want to," Raito said. "I'm going to do homework."

"Okay!"

-

"Your sister totally loves me."

Raito looked up at Ryuuku's comment and the Shinigami grinned. He jumped down from the window-sill and fell down onto the bed. He shrugged off the trench-coat as Raito sat down onto the bed as well.

"My sister loves anyone who looks cool," the teen pointed out.

"She loves you too, and you look plain boring."

"She says I am cool in my own special way."

"Whatever…"

-

"You want Raito to come here?"

Soichiro looked at L in confusion.

"Yes," L said. "He's rather smart, right?"

"Yes but… why him?"

"I need as many theories as I can get," the detective said. "We don't have much."

"He's only seventeen, Ryuuzaki," Soichiro said. "He's not like us."

"I will not involve him that much, Yagami-san," the younger man said. "I would just like him to watch what we have and give his own opinion about it."

Soichiro did not like it but he did not have a real choice with the way the detective was looking at him. With a deep sigh, he got the phone out and opened it to dial his son's number.

-

Raito looked up at the hotel with his head cocked to the side like a curious child. Ryuuku hovered just behind him, pulling faces at Watari just for the heck of it. Raito had to control his smile or else the man might think the teen was crazy.

"Let's go, Yagami-kun," the man said and went inside. Ever-curious Raito followed, looking around as he did. Ryuuku went upside down, letting his legs kick in the air and arms dangling, and said to the teen:

"You know, this could be good and could be bad. So if I suddenly lift you into the air and we go zooming outta a window, you know I'm taking you away. Screw the consequences, ne?"

Raito nodded absently, showing he understood. Yes, this was dangerous. L could be onto him, or not. They just had to wait and see.

-

"Yagami Raito-kun?"

Raito looked at the young man and nodded. L took a sip of… whatever he was drinking that reeked of sweetness, and motioned to a chair. Raito shrugged and sat down.

"My dad said it was urgent," the teen said as he looked around, "but I'm not sure if I can help you with anything."

"Your father says you are at the top of your every class," L said and tilted his head. "Is that true?"

"Not too good in sports I'm afraid, but the other subjects… I guess he's right."

"What's your favourite subject then?" the detective said as he rose up. "This way, Yagami-kun."

Raito followed the man to the computers as he spoke:

"I don't have a favourite subject."

"You don't?" the older one asked and looked at the teen. They had been left alone in the room as the others continued working. "Why not?"

"Will my father hear this?"

"Not if you don't want to. Now… why don't you have a favourite subject?"

"Because I hate school."

L looked at the teen, surprised, who only gave him a chilly smile.

"Why do you hate school?"

"Does everything with you have to have a reason?" Raito asked back. "And I never caught your name."

"You can call me Ryuuzaki," L said. "Everyone else does."

"Alright. What am I here for, Ryuuzaki? I can't imagine I'm here for chatting."

The detective watched the teen, but the stony face did not reveal anything. His eyes narrowed; this child… was cold. Did Soichiro know about his son's rather frightening behaviour?

"You know we are working on the Kira case," L said and cocked his head, trying to make the teen relax. "Since you are rather bright, and we walking in blind, any help would be nice."

"You want me to help you?"

"Only if you want to. What are your dreams for the future, Yagami-kun?"

Raito was honestly getting sick of all the questions, but knew L was only trying to be friendly. And the man himself was not so bad. He had to give L points to being able to act polite.

"Raito is fine," the teen said. "And I don't know what the future holds for me. I'm hoping something fun."

"And what is fun to you, Raito?" L asked as he began working with the computer.

"Something that isn't boring," Raito replied. Then he had to ask something he was curious about, "Did you always know you wanted to become a detective?"

"Actually not," L said and scratched his head before reaching over and grabbing a chocolate-piece. "Want one?"

"No, I don't like sweets."

"Pity. Is there anything we can get you?"

"I just ate lunch, so no thank you."

"You might be here for a while."

"That's alright too," Raito said. "I don't get hungry easily. Maybe some water; I'm a bit thirsty right now actually."

L looked at the teen and then back at the screen. If the teen got hungry, he would probably tell them. He called on Watari though to bring in water for the teen. And an extra slice strawberry cake with extra frosting for himself. _Yum_.

"Now, Raito," the detective said and pointed at the computer screen, "I have looked at these without making any sense of them."

Raito leaned forward, over L's shoulder, to read. He nearly wanted to laugh when he saw the suicide notes, but instead he cocked his head to the side, and said after a little while of silence:

"L, did you know… Shinigami… only eat apples?"

"You saw it as well?" _That was quick. _L looked at the teen that frowned and replied:

"Yes, when you really look after something suspicious which was what I did, but… is it from Kira?"

"We suspect so. Thank you Watari." The old man put down the cake in front of L and put the water at the side. Raito poured up a glass and took a sip before speaking again:

"Then either he must be crazy or being bored. Who the hell would write this otherwise?"

"What do you think?"

Raito sat down and looked at the notes for a little while, the glass of water cradled safely in his hand. Then he looked at L and said:

"Bored I can imagine."

"Why bored?"

"Why else making people write suicide notes when together they give a strange message?"

The detective looked at him but Raito had already gone back to look at the screen.

Ryuuku popped up behind the screen and stuck his tongue out at L. The teen pretended to cough to hide his giggle. The Shinigami proceeded with rolling his eyes and flying up so he was hanging upside down over the detective. He continued to pull faces at the man and Raito bit his lip to not start laughing. The older Shinigami would make Raito blow his cover sooner or later… Ryuuku probably wanted it to happen as he always whined the teen wanted him dead with all the surprises Raito did. No matter; might as well kill some boredom and work out a few theories for L just to make the detective happy.

They worked silently for a few hours with Ryuuku hovering around and complaining to the teen. Raito nearly snapped twice but managed to control it at the very last minute. When it was dinner-time, the agents moved inside the room only to find Raito sitting by one of the computers typing away and L watching some tapes. The water pitch was empty and so was L's plate with the cake.

"We were going to have some dinner," Soichiro said. "Are you two hungry?"

Raito shook his head at his father and continued. L looked at the man and said:

"Raito-kun is quite hard-working, but order some dinner for him anyway. He might get hungry soon."

Raito did not bother listening to them. He was busy thinking up a new game. A new game of _'Guess who Kira is'_ and he was going to make it fun. Therefore he had to hack some things into the computer that would pop up at a specific date. He just had to complete it at home, easily fixed. He began doing a list in his head of what he needed to do, thanking his good memory and his ability to memorize things. He felt Ryuuku behind him, the man's head slowly leaning onto his shoulder and the Shinigami said:

"You should eat, or else they are going to start wondering."

Raito frowned; he did not feel hungry at all.

"I know you aren't hungry," the man continued, seeing Raito's frown, "but refraining from eating will just make them more worried. Pretend."

The teen nearly sighed but stopped himself in time. Fine, he would pretend. The teen nodded, almost invisible to show he was going to do as the Shinigami said. Ryuuku slipped his arms around the teen's shoulders, embracing him lightly as he always did and said:

"Good. Now, dinner."

Raito nearly rolled his eyes and then looked back. His father had just finished ordering, and he asked softly:

"What did you order, father?"

"I took some noodles and fried pork for you, since I know you aren't that hungry at night," Soichiro said.

"Thank you," Raito replied and turned back to the screen. He thought for a while about his new game, words forming in his head, a sort of story he realized, and he came up with the complete plan. He hid his wide smile behind his hand. Ryuuku chuckled at him.

-

"Your son is really a genius," L said as Raito had left for the night. Soichiro looked up and said:

"Yes, I guess you could say that."

"You disagree with me?" the detective asked and tilted his head to the side.

"No, it's not that," the man hurriedly explained. "It's just… all since this chaos with Kira started, he's been different."

"The deaths affect everyone," L pointed out before he sucked in a chocolate into his mouth.

"He never had any friends at the beginning," Soichiro said and wrung his hands. "He always said it was alright to be without friends. But lately he's been looking… ill. Pale and weak. He insists he's fine, but with all that's happened… I don't think he's near fine."

"I don't know what to do, but I suggest you give him some time," L said carefully, treading into unknown ground. He wanted to know more about Raito. He liked the teen already, although the teen had freaked him out in the beginning. "He doesn't have any friends at all?"

"Until recently," the man said and looked at the detective. "Ryuuku as you know. That's his only friend since a couple of months back. I can't actually tell when they became friends; Raito has never told us anything of it. And the only thing Sayu can talk about is how handsome this Ryuuku is."

"You never met him?" L asked, surprised.

"Never had the time," Soichiro admitted. "I think Raito is not too happy about how I've been working all his life. He barely sees me as it is, and now this case… he never sees me, Sayu never sees me… Sachiko understands, but is worried that the kids will grow more distant to me."

L did not really know how his comment led to this, but he was not about to back off. He wanted to know more about the Yagami family as well. They seemed interesting, all of them in their own way.

"Raito seems to do fine as it is."

"Yes, and I'm happy life goes good for him," the police man said and leaned back into the couch. "I just wish he would be more open about things."

-

**Several days later**

Raito sat by the computer as usual, occasionally typing in one of the commands to his new game (of course when L was not watching, Raito was not stupid) when Matsuda ran inside.

"Matsuda?" Soichiro asked, frowning.

"Put on the TV! Sakura Channel, now please!"

They did so, just in time to hear:

"… _We have yet to confirm if these tapes sent to us really come from Kira. We will start the first one in five minutes according to the instructions we have been given."_

"What?!" Soichiro shouted. "Stop it!"

"We're already trying!" Matsuda said. "As soon as I heard it I told them to stop but the telephone lines to Sakura Channel are all busy… we can't get through!"

Raito watched the chaos with confusion. Another Kira? Ryuuku scratched his head and said:

"Seems like an idiot-Shinigami has gone down to here and given someone a note."

The teen glanced over at the Shinigami before returning his attention to the TV as the message from 'Kira' began.

-

"How will we find this other person?" Raito asked as he looked at Ryuuku. They were on their way home for the night. L had figured out immediately it was not the real Kira but a second one, causing them all to panic a bit. The detective had offered to fix Raito a ride home but the teen had politely declined, saying walking was the best way to sort out his thoughts and clear his mind.

"Mjeh, dunno," the Shinigami replied. "We hafta meet him… or her. Could be anyone."

"Maybe someone who admires Kira," Raito said. "A victim from one of the criminals?"

"Could be," Ryuuku admitted. "Can try feeling if there are any Shinigamis here but it will take some time."

"Please… we don't have to rush."

-

People stopped to look at the girl walking down the street. She really stood out, in every way. Chains on her short skirt jingled as she walked on, her blonde hair moved with each step, her T-shirt was bright pink and her legs hidden underneath black-white knee socks. She almost skipped down the street, necklaces and earrings bouncing with her steps. A small bag bounced along with her steps, its contents unknown for everyone except herself.

"Is this really wise, Misa?"

The voice drifted from somewhere behind this Misa, a voice no one but the girl could hear. The blonde girl turned around and looked, unafraid, into the skeleton-like Shinigami's face and smiled. Her actions seemed weird on the street, but Misa knew better than to speak out loud. She had done so a few days prior and it had earned her some funny looks. She continued to skip on, to the mall where she had 'told' Kira-san to go to. Really, she did not want to say it in television but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.

She would find him. With the help of her new eyes she would find Kira-san.

-

Raito knew they had put out a bait and had not allowed him to go considering he was so young, but he and Ryuuku had decided to try finding the second Kira on that day. So it was sliding into a disguise (Ryuuku had to help Raito with that) and then they were off.

The mall was crowded as usual, full of youngsters talking happily to each other. Ryuuku walked behind Raito, both of them given odd or appreciating looks. The teen currently had long brown hair, fitting very well in it, blue eyes and dressed in red clothes. Raito had been extremely uncomfortable with them, as they were rather tight, but Ryuuku had insisted. Ryuuku himself looked almost like he usually did only he had short hair and brown eyes.

"Maybe we will be the suspects," Raito said as he saw the group of policemen not too far away.

"Let them think so, they won't recognize us," Ryuuku said. "I can feel a Shinigami in here."

"Will the second Kira be able to see I'm the real one?" the teen whispered.

"Nah, not when you're a Shinigami. The second Kira will only see us as two people without names and random numbers if he or she has the Shinigami eyes."

"Isn't that going to be a bit suspicious for that second Kira?"

"Maybe," Ryuuku said. "Oh, there is the Shinigami. Look to where I'm looking, pretending to read what's on the commercial just to the right of her."

_Her?_ Raito looked obediently though and fought to keep a gasp inside.

It looked like a living skeleton with huge wings and sharp eyes. The arms could easily be passed off as spines, hands long and claw-like.

"That's a normal Shinigami," Ryuuku said quietly into Raito's ear. "They look… a bit special all of them. In my normal Shinigami disguise, I appear a bit like her."

"Her? How do you know that?"

"Because I've spoken to her before. Her name is Rem, and she's okay."

"Then where is the one she gave the note to?"

"Hm, probably is the girl sitting on the table just next to her. See her?"

"She with an obvious fake costume?"

"Yeah," Ryuuku said with a bit of laugh. "She probably hasn't had much experience with undercover."

The girl, Amane Misa from what Raito could read above her head, did not look too bad in her undercover gear, if you could call it that. She was dressed in a school uniform and a black-haired wig. A few strands of her real hair, blonde, stuck out but would only be discovered if you looked at her more than once. She had glasses and was drinking some juice.

"She has the eyes," Ryuuku said. "So she's gonna see we don't have names unless we mix into the crowd."

"Let's go," Raito said. "We know enough anyway; we can send a private message to her later."

Ryuuku grinned and followed as the teen disappeared into the crowds.

-

Misa looked at the elegant letter, addressed to her as 'Miss Amane Misa' and no return-address. Plus nothing that indicated it was sent through normal post.

"What's wrong, Misa?" Rem asked.

"I got a weird letter," she said as she sat down by her desk. She opened it and peeked inside. It was only a folded paper in it. She pulled it out and unfolded it.

_Hello Amane Misa-san,_

_Or should I say Second Kira-san? _Misa gasped as she read that, and Rem came floating over to see what was written. The girl continued reading, _Either some, I would be very glad to meet you, you who seem intent on seeing me. As you must have figured out, I am Kira. To be able to understand each other's wishes, it would be wise for us to meet as soon as possible. _

_In two days, which is a very nice Saturday, I usually sit and relax at the Blue Café, a lovely small place by the nearby mall where you live. By the way, you must have a lovely view on the sixth floor; I myself am not blessed with such wonders yet. Look for our common companion, and ask if the place next to me is free._

_With all regards,_

_Kira_

"Common companion?" Misa asked.

"A Shinigami," Rem supplied. "There is another piece of paper in the letter."

The Shinigami was right. Misa pulled it out and frowned.

"It's just a slip of paper."

"Yes," Rem said, "but it must have been a slip of paper from the Death Note. That allows you to see Kira's Shinigami."

-

Misa looked around Blue Café, and it was rather crowded. She bit her lip a bit and swept her Shinigami eyes over the place, then bit back a gasp.

A Shinigami stood behind a young man, a teen rather, with white hair, the teen sipping some tea.

"Kira-san," she whispered and walked forward. As she came to a stop next to the teen and he looked up at her she said, "Is this place free?" She pointed at the chair next to him.

"Most certainly, Misa-san," Raito said and she sank down on it, staring at him. He smiled a charming smile and continued, "Cat got your tongue?"

"No, no!" she insisted. "I just… I never thought Kira-san would be so young… but Kira-san doesn't have a name…"

"Dead people bear no names, neither do Shinigami," Raito said. "Which one would you guess I am?"

He noticed Rem was staring at him.

"The… the latter," Misa said softly.

"And why is that?" the teen asked.

"Because Kira-san doesn't look dead."

Ryuuku grinned.

"Yo, Rem!" he said and saluted at the white Shinigami.

"You…" Rem replied and frowned.

"Name's Ryuuku," the black-clothed Shinigami said with another grin. "So whatcha ya doing dropping notebooks all of a sudden, Rem?"

"I gave it to Misa, that's all," Rem replied. "Why did you let your notebook drop?"

"Was an accident but ain't complaining now. I got a few friend and partner," Ryuuku said and flopped upside down. "Ne, Raito, I wanna change back and I wanna have apple-pie!"

"You and your apple-pies," Raito muttered but smiled. "Then go and change back. I'll order your pie."

"Yay!" And then Ryuuku was off to the… bathroom? Raito caught a waiter and ordered said pie before settling back on the chair and sipping his tea.

"Your Shinigami is kinda weird," Misa said to the teen. "So… your real name is Raito-san?"

"Yes," Raito said. "Do you believe I am the way the media describes me to be, Misa-san?"

"No… you're much kinder, and you don't seem to want to kill everyone."

"It's a game," Raito said. "This thing I do. Gradually I have been trapping down on the murders, as my time is going to run to an end here. I know you want to help me, Misa-san, but I don't want anyone to get hurt for my sake. I would like to get to know you better, but I don't want you to become a mindless killer who follows me."

"I wouldn't want to become one," Misa said, "but… I wanted to become your friend and I had no idea how to contact you until Rem came with the notebook."

Suddenly Ryuuku plopped down on the chair next to Raito, his grin the only thing that allowed Rem and Misa to recognize him as the Shinigami.

"Yo!" he said, raising a hand. "Where's my pie?"

"I ordered it not even a minute ago," Raito said, his eyebrow twitching. "Besides, you ate an hour ago!"

"But it wasn't apple-pie," Ryuuku whined.

Raito sighed in misery and said to Misa:

"Be glad you have such a kind Shinigami, Misa-san."

"Oi!" Ryuuku exclaimed while Misa giggled.

Tbc…

* * *

Phew, finally finished that chapter!

Chapter five: Kira-fanatics are beginning to show up, declaring they're helping Kira with his cause. However, they take innocent people and threaten to kill them. What will Raito and Misa do about that? Plus Raito is beginning to finish the game, and now he only have wait until L solves it…

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	5. Chapter 5

**Shinigami Yagami Raito**

**Summary**: The moment Yagami Raito killed his first victim with the Death Note, he died. Only problem; he never noticed that.

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: Totally different story. Raito out of character, Ryuuku different, many things different.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Death Note. If I had owned Death Note, L would never have died, and neither would Raito.

-

**Chapter Five**

"That second Kira just disappeared," Matsuda said as he looked at one of the screens. "Do you think he or she found the real Kira, Ryuuzaki-san?"

"We had a patrol there on the meeting place, but they could easily have slipped between our fingers," L said. "They must be in contact. Also the real Kira is trapping down on the killing, only searching for criminals that have committed very serious crimes."

"Maybe he's giving up," Matsuda said, although he did not look convinced.

"Or he's planning something," L said and took a sip of his sweet tea. Soichiro nodded at that and the detective continued, "We will continue as usual. Kira must be stopped."

-

Sayu stared at the girl who took off her shoes. Raito saw his sister and said:

"Hi, Sayu. This is a friend of mine, Misa."

"Nice to meet you!" Misa said and ran up to Sayu, giving a quick bow. "Your brother's so cool, Sayu-san!"

"Misa," Raito groaned.

"What? It's true!" Misa said with a pout and Sayu giggled. "Ne, Sayu-san, what's your favourite artist? Raito here says he doesn't have a favourite, so please say you have one!"

"I do have one," Sayu said.

"Yes, great! Tell me everything!"

"Misa, there is no need to frighten my sister to death," the teen said. "And where did Ryuuku go?"

The door opened and Ryuuku got inside.

"Sorry, got a phone-call," the man said and got off his shoes. "Long time no see, Sayu!"

"Ryuuku-san," Sayu said before the two girls continued chatting. After a minute or two Misa dragged Sayu upstairs, both of them laughing. Rem stayed behind with the two.

"Misa is full of energy," Ryuuku commented.

"She always is," Rem supplied.

"Well, let's make sure she doesn't destroy the interior of the house," Raito said and he and Ryuuku walked upstairs, Rem floating behind them.

-

Misa fell down on Raito's bed, burrowing her head into his pillow and said:

"Your sister's great!"

"I know," Raito said as he sat down. "Mother isn't coming home until later, but I think I can persuade her to let you stay for dinner."

"I would love to!" Misa said and sat up. "Ever since my parents died, I've never really had home-made dinner."

With her vibrant attitude, no one would suspect her of being Kira. Raito had also gone out and made sure nothing could be tracked back to her, as she was now his friend and he promised to keep her safe.

If anyone would go really wrong, Rem would take Misa away and Ryuuku would probably drag Raito's ass off as well.

"So what are you going to do now?" Misa asked and looked at him.

"I'm going to give L a chance to find me," Raito said. "As a way of passing time. The time is almost in anyway."

"In for what?"

"For Kira to disappear," the teen said. "I began out of boredom, and now I'm going to finish it before I leave."

"So Raito-san will leave?"

"Yes," the brown-haired teen said. "There is no point in me being here when I'm a Shinigami."

"And what will happen to me?" Misa asked.

"You have Rem," Ryuuku said, and looked at the Shinigami. "You're staying with her, right?"

"Yes," Rem replied.

"You won't be alone," Raito said to her. "And if you really want to see me, I'm sure Rem will help you find us."

-

Ryuuku had gone out for a flight and when he returned Raito was still writing.

"Whatcha doing?" the Shinigami asked. "You've been writing for hours."

"I'm finishing the game," Raito said. "And now I'm programming it when to appear, and then I have to install it in L's system, and that will be hell to do it without him noticing."

"Why don't you let me help? You don't have to do all the work on your own," Ryuuku said and put his head on the teen's shoulder.

"Do you think you can help me install this thing then?"

"If you tell me what'll do."

"Fine. It will, at a specific date when I'm not there, show a riddle on all the computers, and they can't continue working until they've solved the riddle. But once they solve it, they will automatically get a message downloaded which I've reordered where it tells the whole story of Kira and his tool to kill."

"Sneaky."

"It sounds a bit stupid, but it's fun," Raito said.

"Just tell me what to do, and I'll fix it for you."

-

Raito looked at the TV along with the others.

"This is getting out of hands," Soichiro said. "Kira fans will help Kira-sama save the world. All they do is destroying!"

"Hmm, I think the good man is right," Ryuuku said as he looked over Raito's shoulder. "I installed it while you all were watching TV. But we gotta talk about this with Misa and Rem. Can't leave the world in chaos, can we? How about a message from Kira to his people?"

Raito said nothing; they would talk later, when they were away from here.

L watched the screen with his wide eyes, curled up like usual. The footage showed the world rabid Kira fans in Japan who was inviting people to their show in five days, where they would show them Kira's justice on stage. It made him sick. It made all of the people in the room sick.

"We have to stop them!" Soichiro said.

"And we will," L said. "We will."

-

Misa looked at Raito and nodded.

"We can't let them hurt anyone innocent!" she said. "And we can't just stop being Kira, as it won't stop the crazy people."

"So we'll have to go there, on that day they are going to make the sacrifices, both of us as Kira. There we will declare we are returning home."

"Make it sounds like we don't belong here?"

"Exactly," Raito said and looked at her. "Rem will help you with that, and with a disguise. I have my own look as a Shinigami to use."

"You said something about a game with L."

"Yes, it will appear on the morning, well before the sacrifices. I have made a message making it sound clearly like I'm not from here. They will figure it out, then go there and realize it is true."

"Are you going to act like a god? They might believe you are coming back," Rem said.

"No, I'm not going to act like a god," Raito said. "I'm going to make them realize I'm a monster, and they will be killed if they try to follow what chaos I've created."

-

"Raito, are you really feeling alright?"

Raito turned his head to look at his father and nodded.

"You don't look too good," Soichiro said.

"I'm fine, dad," Raito said. "Just a little tired."

"You're working too much," the man said and sat down next to him. "Take a little break."

"I think I'll do that," the teen said slowly, realizing he should not freak them all out by continuing to work despite looking like he belonged in a hospital more. He rose up from the chair and walked over to a comfortable-looking armchair, sitting down there with a sigh of relief and rubbed his red-rimmed eyes. Ryuuku moved over to him, hovering in the air and was careful not to touch him. The motion could be seen by someone, and that would create a bit of trouble.

The others watched the teen worriedly, and L stared at him with his bottomless eyes.

"Raito-kun is very hard-working," he said, "but do take it easy a bit now. Raito-kun needs something to eat?"

"Probably," Raito said and looked at L. "Thanks. I sometimes forget things like that, I'm so into things I'm barely aware of the rest of the world."

L nodded and called on Watari, letting Raito order a meal and watched the teen bring up his legs and wound his arms around them. He leaned his head down onto his knees and closed his eyes, not caring if the detective was watching him. He felt Ryuuku sit down in front of him, leaning his head back and the Shinigami said:

"It's three days until the sacrifices. We need to check the location, and find a plausible solution to your disappearance."

Raito moved one hand down, just enough so his fingertips touched Ryuuku's forehead and still made it look like he was just letting the hand down. Ryuuku understood and nodded before getting up again, walking to the computers to watch the others.

-

Raito jumped down on the place, having changed into his Shinigami form and was currently invisible along with Ryuuku and Rem.

"That's the stage," Raito said. "It's nearly done. How come the police haven't come and done something?"

"They don't really know the location," Ryuuku said. "Apparently it will be told a half-hour before it all starts to the entire world while the fans knows through websites. It will also be filmed."

Raito watched the people work, all talking about Kira until his ears nearly bled.

"Enough," he growled. "I don't want to hear this crap anymore."

Ryuuku grabbed onto him and they lifted, Rem silently following. They landed on a rooftop a bit away and Raito sat down to think.

"The best reason to let me disappear is to let me die," Raito said.

"But you have to appear as Kira," Ryuuku said.

The teen sat silent for some time, the two Shinigamis watching him. Slowly he put his head in his hands and said:

"I have an idea. But then I have to let one person know… what I am."

"It depends if that person will tell anything to anyone," Rem said.

"She won't," Raito said. "If I tell her so, she won't."

"Who is it?" Ryuuku asked.

Raito looked up at them both.

"Sayu."

-

"Onii-chan, what's wrong? Where are we going? Why's Ryuuku-san with us?"

"I'll explain it all when we get there, Sayu, please trust me on this," Raito said.

Sayu allowed Raito to almost drag her with him, jogging lightly to keep up, feeling a bit scared at his behaviour. It looked like he had seen a ghost. He had looked like that for several days. Soichiro assured both her and Sachiko the teen was just working hard, but Sayu suspected this had nothing to do with it.

She barely hung on where they were going, Ryuuku's trench coat flapping in the wind. She did not notice Misa until the girl touched her arm. "Misa-san!"

The blonde flashed Sayu a smile and said:

"Raito-san, slow down a bit. The world's not ending."

Raito looked at them both and slowed down a bit.

"We're almost there," he told Sayu. "It's gonna be okay."

She could not help but wonder what he thought would go wrong.

-

Sayu sipped the hot chocolate gratefully, curling up in the armchair. They were in Misa's apartment which was a nice little place. The girl had made hot chocolate for the chilled Sayu but both Raito and Ryuuku had declined.

"What is it, onii-chan?" she asked.

"There is something happening in three days," Raito said. "Something big."

She listened to him while he told her about Kira, the investigation and the show the fans were going to put up. In the end Misa took the cup from Sayu's numb hands and the girl was staring at her brother.

"Why are you telling me all this?" she asked.

"Because I'm not… your Raito anymore."

-

They let it sink in a bit, stepping out on the balcony while Sayu progressed it all in the living room.

"She looks okay," Misa said.

"I hope she is," Raito said. "It isn't every day you get to know your brother is a Shinigami, started all this mess with the killing and now he wants your help to fake his own death."

"True," Ryuuku said with a small wince. Raito sighed and leaned back against the wall, breathing in the slightly chilly air. Misa sat down and looked over the buildings, Rem settling down next to the girl.

"Onii-chan?"

They all turned to see Sayu hover in the door.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked. Raito pushed himself from the wall and followed her inside. She went back to her seat and looked at him. "You really are dead?"

"Yes," Raito replied. "I am."

"And Ryuuku-san is dead too?"

"He is."

"Misa-san?"

"She's alive," Raito said.

"About the Shinigami I can't see…"

"Rem? She was out there with us. I can let you see her later if you want to."

"Yeah," she whispered. "So you're leaving in three days?"

"As Raito yes," the teen said. "But who knows… perhaps Misa has this friend who you might enjoy too…"

The girl watched him and understood.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

-

"When is the message going to be played up?"

Raito looked over at Ryuuku. It was the day before the sacrifices, and tomorrow Ryuuku would go with Sayu, looking like Raito. It was to appear as if they had accidently gotten into the place, where Raito would be accidently killed. Rem and Misa was going to be close by to make sure Sayu was safe, and Raito would wait until the police arrived, which should be right after he 'died'. Then he, the great Kira, would appear and tell the world exactly what he felt about all of this.

"Ten in the morning," Raito replied. "Everyone is working in the main room then."

"And the message doesn't point you out?"

"No, it doesn't. It sounds like it's someone who's not from this world."

"That's good. Makes them more convinced there are more mysteries in this world then they think there is."

-

"Raito-kun is not coming in today?"

Soichiro looked over at L and replied:

"No, he had promised to be with Sayu today, since they're both free."

L nodded and turned back to the screen. It was eight-thirty.

-

Raito ate breakfast at a café with Sayu, Ryuuku and Misa, Rem standing behind Misa and looking around the place for anything suspicious. There was nothing around of course, but she simply had that kind of personality so they said nothing.

Sayu was eating happily, since she had gotten used to the idea that even her brother was to 'die' today she would still see him fairly regularly. She was not going to like it when the action really happened, she knew that, and prepared herself for it. She had to convince a lot of people it really was Raito and that he was dead.

"Nervous?" Raito asked her.

"A bit," she said.

"Don't worry. I won't let you get hurt," the teen said. "Misa will be as close to you as she can, and Rem will not be far away. And if it goes bad, you got Ryuuku by your side."

She nodded.

"It will be fine," she said. "I'm sure of it."

"Today it will stop," Raito said. "Or at least it's the beginning of the end for this chaos I made."

"You just wanted to help," Sayu said. "You didn't really think it through." She put her hand over his and held it like she had not done in years. It was a comforting touch. "You're going to make up for it some way, I know that."

Raito smiled at her, and was a bit sad that the time as Yagami Raito was running out. He would not leave Sayu, but they would not see each other as often as before.

-

L was sitting by one of the computers while the others were filing when all screen suddenly turned black. The detective's hands stopped typing.

"Watari?" he asked.

"It seems to be an automatic program running," Watari replied. "It's starting now."

A text on English appeared on all the computers:

_Just for you, L-san, a riddle to solve the mystery._

_For the question I know must be burning in your mind, I shall answer. I am Kira. This program should start at ten o'clock and will reveal who I am if you can solve what I give. As I understand, you never give up on a challenge and do not fear, it will not be as hard as you think._

_Here we go:_

_Red or green, juicy or sour, shaped in a circle, what is it?_

_Something scary, something dark, something to fear, takes soul to heaven or hell._

_It comes after the dark but before the day, soothing away the horrors of yesterday._

_The last stage, the last stop, before a new journey take place._

_Find the words I seek and write them out on the keyboard, and you will receive the story of a killer._

L stared at it.

"Kira's message," he whispered. "He wants us to solve the riddle."

"Alright," Soichiro said. "Find the words."

"He describes something, we have to figure out what he's describing," L said. "First one is apple."

"It's so simple," Soichiro said. "It's too simple."

"Something is wrong, Kira wouldn't give up this easily," L said with a frown.

"But the killings have lessened," Matsuda said. "Day after day, it's fewer who dies."

"Second one, Shinigami," Aizawa said. The others looked at him. "What, you've never read about reapers?"

"Shinigami," L mumbled and typed it down after he had typed apple. "Third one."

"It comes after the dark but before the day, soothing away the horrors of yesterday," Soichiro mumbled.

"Dawn!" Matsuda said. "That's between night and day."

"Dawn," the detective said, eyes scanning over the sentence. "Yes, that fits. Dawn. Last one."

"Death," Watari said quietly. "Death is a new journey, and it's the last stage of life."

"Death," L muttered and typed it down. "Now what?"

"An automatic download began," Watari said and typed in a few commands. "It can't be stopped."

"It's just a download, not something taking from us?" L asked.

"Just a download, can't tell what it is yet. But I think it's a… voice message."

They say the download complete and Watari looked at the detective for confirmation. L nodded and the aged man started it.

"Hello, L." The voice was smooth, somewhat light yet an underlying darkness in it. Not human. "As you can guess, I am Kira. For the question why I made it so easy… I knew it would make you frustrated. It was too easy. Truth is, I didn't think you would have time with something complex, considering the day."

"Is this recorded live?" L asked.

"No, doesn't seem like it," Watari replied.

Kira continued, "You may wonder why I began this. This chaos and useless killing. You deserve the truth, L-san. And the truth is that I don't know.

I simply can't tell you something I don't know. I began, and then I didn't stop, and I didn't realize it until it was too late. But I will not leave this world without trying to fix it."

"Leaving?" the detective mumbled.

"You see, I don't come from this world, your world," Kira said. "There is another world, different from yours. The world that I come from. One day I arrived at this world, a day like any other. Only that day I killed a human. The day after, I killed more humans. Before I knew it, I craved it. I had to do it. It was not a pleasant feeling.

But then I met salvation. A friend came to my, and yours, rescue. He woke me up from the darkness I had sunk into, and made me realize what I was doing. By then fans had showed up all over the world. I was disgusted with myself. I had killed so many people for what? For my own, selfish desires. Today that will stop. I have heard of the sacrifices to be made for my honour. It will start in one hour but I will not let it happen. No more blood shall be spilt by me.

So… that is why you should hurry. Especially Soichiro-san."

They all tensed.

"I have watched all of you, have seen what you think you could hide. I have seen your children, Soichiro-san. Sayu and Raito. In the company of two friends, they're heading directly for the place where Kira fans have gathered. They will show no mercy on the children to a policeman trying to bring Kira down."

The message died down.

"Where is that place?!" Soichiro said.

"Yagami-san, I know you want to go there but do not panic!" L said and got up. He looked at the man with determination. "We will not let your children die."

Tbc…

* * *

This is a nightmare! Writer's block is pure nightmare!

I'm deeply sorry for the wait, and that this chapter is so short.

Well… it's out now. And I hope it's a bit good anyway.

Last chapter(!), chapter six: The sacrifices, will they happen or not? A misfire in the plan; the fans take Sayu up on the stage, ready to sacrifice her! What are they to do, and will L and the others reach them in time?

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	6. Chapter 6

**Shinigami Yagami Raito**

**Summary**: The moment Yagami Raito killed his first victim with the Death Note, he died. Only problem; he never noticed that.

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: Totally different story. Raito out of character, Ryuuku different, many things different.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Death Note. If I had owned Death Note, L would never have died, and neither would Raito.

-

**Chapter Six**

Raito hovered behind Ryuuku and Sayu, invisible but a comforting presence for the girl. They were walking towards the place for the sacrifices, Sayu holding hard in Ryuuku's arm, keeping herself close to him. Misa was close by with Rem, but Sayu could not see them.

"Alright, I think I'm going to check the area out," Raito said to them. "Sayu, keep close to Ryuuku."

She nodded faintly and Ryuuku drew her a bit closer as the crowds began to become thicker. Raito sprung up in the air, feeling weightless and wondering just a bit why he did not need any wings. But it was fun to run in the air anyway. He sprinted off.

-

Ryuuku looked around the people and muttered out:

"They sure look crazy the whole lovely bunch of them…"

Sayu held his arm harder, nodding.

"It's like… they're not even here," she whispered. "You know… they're dead inside."

"At least their eyes are," the Shinigami said. "The show is going to start soon, we have to stop it."

"How?"

"Well, I guess I have to do something drastic," Ryuuku said. "But before that, we need to find a safe spot for you until the time's ready. I don't want anything to happen to you."

As he began to look around, Sayu felt the people coming closer. Her heart speeded up, thumping wildly in her chest as her eyes grew wet. She didn't like the looks people wore. She tugged at Ryuuku's arm a bit, trying to push herself closer to the Shinigami. But hands grabbed her arms and someone screamed:

"I know her! Know her face! She knows those who try to bring Kira-sama down!"

As her hands were ripped from his arm, Ryuuku turned and made a grab for her but was pushed back. Sayu screamed.

-

"We can't just grab her with that fucker holding a gun to her head."

Raito was vibrating in anger even as he knew Ryuuku was telling the truth. He had made himself appear again, making sure no one saw that and now stood with Ryuuku and Misa, Rem hovering over them. She watched Sayu intently, making sure to try calming the girl down with her presence. So far it was working rather well, Sayu only looked at the Shinigami and knew her brother was close-by.

Misa held Raito's arm and said:

"The police will come soon."

The two nodded, knew that. There was no way L wouldn't figure it out fast when he heard the subtle threat to Soichiro's children. Still, they had to make sure Soichiro would come to see Raito dead, or dying. With those idiots taking Sayu, that plan had been made a bit more complicated.

"What should we do?" Misa asked.

"I know what we should do," Raito said as he heard sirens closing in. "I'll push through, get up on stage, and you guys have to make sure he shoots me as he pushes Sayu aside. Then Rem gives the signal to Sayu and make sure she won't get hurt."

Rem nodded, hearing it from the air, and Ryuuku and Misa nodded as well.

-

Soichiro and L were out the car first, saw the packed place and then…

"Sayu!" Soichiro screamed.

The girl was standing on the stage, a man holding a gun to her head. There were tracks of tears on her face; she was almost lax in his grip, staring right ahead of her. They could see her body trembling lightly, her lips quivering and Soichiro saw red.

"Cops!"

The Kira-fans began shouting, preparing to attack them when the police saw a figure break through the crowd, fighting off those who tried to grab him, and he ran up the stairs to the stage.

"Raito!" This time, it was L.

As in trance they watched the man turn his gun towards the teen, Raito stopping and beginning to raise his arms to protect himself before a single gunshot ran out through the place. Everyone stopped, turned, tried to see what their 'leader' had shot.

"Onii-chan!" Sayu screamed.

The teen went down on his knees, red wetness staining his shirt and Raito felt it bubble up his throat and out his mouth. It didn't hurt, a more tickling sensation went through him and he fell backwards. They would replace his body any moment now with one Ryuuku had managed to get a hold of, changing to look like him and then he would show up as Kira. Perfect.

It was not so comfortable landing though, his head snapping back at the steps and then he had to lie _still_. How cruel wasn't that?

"Onii-chan!" He felt Sayu drop down, couldn't look at her or say anything until she had lifted up his head.

Now she did it, pressed it into her arms, hugging his head tightly and he spoke quietly:

"I'm fine, Sayu, perfectly fine, it's all okay. I'm gonna be replaced any minute now, don't be scared, just keep holding on, you're doing great."

She nodded into his neck, hot tears spilling down her cheeks.

"It's okay," he said one last time and was then pulled away.

Sayu now held a body way too still, and looked into the face. Looked like Raito, had his eyes but the eyes were empty, _dead_. Okay. Time for some serious acting skills. She prepared, then pressed the body's head closer and screamed:

"Nooo!"

"Look!" the leader shouted to the sky. "Look, Kira-sama! The first victim, just for you! Kira-sama!"

The policemen and L had already called for back-up and fought with the masses, trying to push through with guns raised, shots being fired into the air. Some of the people ran off, scared they might get accidently shot. Others ran right at the policemen, screaming and a wild glint in their eyes.

"Time for it," Ryuuku said to Raito. "You ready?"

"Yep."

Misa and Rem was amongst the crowd, Misa pushing people aside to reach Sayu and the body, Rem pushing aside those Misa couldn't quite manage. Raito was now in his real look, with the white hair but now also dressed in white, and he took a deep breath before his red eyes watched the crazy crowd. Ryuuku had gotten down in the mass as well, weaving through to follow Misa.

He walked out in the air and made himself visible. Someone screamed and pointed, and soon everyone was looking at him.

-

L stared at the young man standing in the _freaking_ air, and wondered if it was a joke. How had they managed it though? Nothing that could hold him up was nearby, and it really looked like he was just standing there.

Those red eyes freaked him out more than he thought it would and then those fixed on him.

Raito gently walked down and the crowds made way as his feet gently touched the ground. He walked towards the stage, ignoring everything and everyone, heard his father and the others push through the crowds to get there. Too late though, for the plans had already been accomplished.

He stepped up the stage's stairs, and Sayu looked up, tear-stricken face. Coming to a stop next to her, he kneeled down and strokes her hair away from her red face.

"Let him go," he said softly. "You cannot do anything for him anymore."

"But… but…" she wept. "I can't… who are you anyway?"

"My real name shall not be mentioned to humans, but according to you humans I am Kira."

His voice rang out clearly, and the crowds stared at him, stared at their God. He looked over the sea of people, and finally the police came to the stage, guns ready. He rose up and said:

"And it seems… like my idiocy has cost more than lives, but also the sanity of people."

"What idiocy, Kira-sama?" the guy on the stage. "We live to serve you, Kira-sama! We sacrificed that brat for you!"

Raito turned to look at the body again, then whirled around and snatched the man around the neck.

"You murdered a child," he hissed, yet all heard. His voice echoed, his eyes burned. "You took away a child from his mother and father! Cannot you see what you have done? Cannot you see those tears the girl sheds, the tears she lets fall to her brother?!"

He lifted the man up, made him start choking and screamed outright:

"Your name should also be Kira!"

Raito then threw him down on the ground. He closed his eyes, as if in pain before looking at Sayu. It did hurt seeing her cry, even if he knew they were fake.

"Don't move!" Soichiro shouted. "We'll shoot!"

Raito looked over at the man, smiled a bit and said:

"Where I come from, guns are useless."

Soichiro fired before L could yell at him. Raito saw the bullet move in slow-motion to him, knew he had more than enough to dodge but he had to make his point clear.

It entered his chest and went out his back, a clean and straight shot from a steady hand. Raito did not flinch while the crowd of fanatic Kira-fans did. He looked down at his chest, saw the blood trickle down his white clothes and sighed.

"The clothes were new," he told Soichiro gently. "But then again, I can't exactly tell you to act nice. I have created chaos enough."

"Chaos? This world needs you, Kira-sama!" Somewhere from the crowd.

"I swear, I hear Kira-sama _one more time_," Raito growled underneath his breath and then raised his voice, "I'm not a saviour!"

The crowd flinched, backed away at hearing their 'lord's' harshness and he glared at all he could find before continuing:

"You're looking at a monster! A murderer! Hell, a sinner! I'm not here to save the world. I lost myself, and had not my friend pulled me back to my rightful mind… I would have killed this world."

Raito walked forward, into the air again and planted his feet shoulder-length apart. Time for the going-away-act.

"This is the end," he said, held out his arms, and with the help of Ryuuku and Rem the whole area exploded in light, the screaming of thousands of tortured souls made all the glass nearby to shatter, and the people held their hands to their ears tightly.

And so it came to pass, that the worst killer in mankind vanished.

-

**Epilogue **

"This sucks."

Raito glanced over at Ryuuku, ignored him. The older Shinigami saw this and made sure to sigh, loudly. Raito continued to read the paper.

"Suuuuuucks."

"Ryuuku, what is it?"

"They don't have apple pie," Ryuuku whined.

"You and your damn apple are definitely going to be the death of me," Raito muttered.

"Too late; you're already dead!"

"Smartass. It was a metaphor."

"A what?"

"… Never mind. Where the hell is that brat?"

"Well, she was coming here with Misa. You know Misa."

"God the horror of shopaholic-girls, I swear to God or whoever if Misa tries to turn Sayu into one of them---"

Ryuuku couldn't help but laugh and Raito glared at him. They were seated at a café in a mall, waiting to meet up with Misa and Sayu. Raito was currently under the identity of Raya, friend of Ryuuku and who had introduced Raya to the two girls two months after Raito's 'death'.

It had been close to a year now. Soichiro was now a friend of L's, the detective calling whenever he had the chance and visited when he was in Japan. L had met Raya a few times; first time Sayu had dragged him forth to the detective, introduced L as a family friend and Raya as a cool dude. The Shinigami had had the grace to blush.

"There they are."

Raito turned his head and saw the two girls come running. Rem was hovering above them, scanning the crowds for any possible threat. That Shinigami really was paranoid.

"Sorry!" Sayu said as they came. "We found this wonderful shop; we have to go back there later, please, please, please?"

"Alright, alright," Raito said as he folded the newspaper. "Can you at least sit down and breathe for a minute or two?"

"Apple pie," Ryuuku whined pathetically. Raito hit him over the head with the folded paper. "Ouch!" He glared at the teen who turned back to read the last of it while Sayu's hand came to rub at Ryuuku's head. "At least one of you Yagamis is nice."

Sayu laughed. Misa ordered coffee and at least ten different desserts, a bubble of joy and chatting about this and that thing she had found, a nice top Sayu really _should have _bought, jewellery she wanted to have, that ring was so _cute_, her ponytails bouncing with the way her head moved back and forth, her entire being glowing with happiness.

Ryuuku and Raito found themselves staring at her and both had to wonder _why wasn't she running out of air already_ while Rem blinked down at the girl. Only Sayu didn't seem to think it was odd.

And so their day continued.

End

* * *

I know, abrupt ending and short chapter, but whatever inspiration I had for this story have vanished, and this is the best I could do because I refused to just lay it down! So there you have it, I couldn't resist a happy ending!

Hope you enjoyed!

Until another time,

Ja,

Tiro


End file.
